Artemis Fowl and the Pixie Trio
by Bandit xx
Summary: This time its Artemis who gets tortured. This time its all Holly's fault...
1. Chapter 1 - Las Vegas

Chapter 1

Within my Grasp

"Unusual," breathed Val.

"What is it?" asked Channell and Marlon.

"Are target is right where we need HER on holiday with A MUDBOY!"

In fact this was completely true.

After being cured of the complex, Doctor Argon had advised Artemis to take a break with a few friends to relax his mind. He would have taken his family with him had they not already been scheduled for a trip to Poland. The only reason Artemis didn't go with them, is because Doctor Argon specifically said to visit a warmer country. So now, He, Captain Holly Short, Mulch and of course Butler, were of holidaying in America (Las Vegas to be precise). Foaly and Minerva were busy, so they couldn't come.

Currently, they were sitting in the cheesecake factory, waiting for Mulch to finish devouring hi 48th bacon roll.

He stretched and rather loudly said " It's a pity Mud Men don't serve vole curry.

"SHUT UP!" hissed Holly frantically as they got several dirty looks thrown in their direction. _That dwarf is such a NUISANCE! You never know what he will say next! _she thought.

"Whatever," Mulch grumbled, quite obviously not caring what Mud people thought.

"Are you quite done yet?" Sighed Artemis with an exasperated look on his face. " I mean honestly, what did I do to be made to enjoy the company of a dwarf?"

Artemis did not particularly want to listen to Mulches eating noises any longer.

Mulch ignored him.

"AAAAAAAH" He smacked his lips. " That was O.K. I wonder if they can make a better one?" He smugly glanced in Artemis' direction.

All Artemis had to do was glance in Butlers direction. The body guard nodded. Holly watched with growing amusement. She knew what those signals meant - even if Mulch didn't! She stole a glance in his direction and had to cough to cover the short bark of laughter she had released. Mulch looked completely bewildered. I f only he knew what was coming his way!

"Right then dwarf" whispered Butler. He cracked his fingers. "Do I have to draw me old buddy Sig Sauer, or will you behave and stop eating!" He winked to add the effect. It was only Butlers high training that stopped him bursting out laughing at Mulches expression too!

Mulch slowly muttered "I'll behave."

He had half a mind to jump out the window and tunnel to New Zealand. _Well _he contemplated ( if Mulch could contemplate) _I'd be there in no time. I mean, I did beat the plane in the race to America!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Sedation

The next day Mulch wasn't feeling too well.

"What kinda rubbish do they put in this stuff!" he cried gazing at his breakfast.

So, they ended up spending the entire day cooped up in the hotel. By nightfall Holly was fed up.

"Right. I don't care how you are feeling Mulch. Me and the others are going to see the Bellagio Fountains - NOW!" she shouted

"B-B-BUT! I need someone here to look after me! Butler - PLEASE!" whimpered Mulch

Holly could see he wasn't going to give in.

"Butler, I'll look after Artemis, if that makes you feel any better," Holly said softly.

...

A few hours later and Artemis and Holly were by the Bellagio Fountains outside the Bellagio hotel.

"I'm feeling a tad thirsty'" Artemis remarked.

Holly sighed. "I'll be back in a mo..."

She started walking of when she saw a suspicious movement in the corner in her eye. She spun around and saw the gun pointing at Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!" she screamed sprinting towards the boy.

Artemis' head went up at the sound of his name. That's when the dart hit him in the neck. His last thoughts were '_the neck... the place sedation enters the blood stream the quickest...'_

Then a dart hit Holly too.


	3. Chapter 3 - Enjoy your stay

Holly awoke in a dark room. A pixie was standing in front of her.

"What do you want!" Holly asked through clenched teeth.

"Thanks for asking!" the pixie said sarcastically. "My names Chanell and your here because we want your misery!"

Holly glanced in Artemis' direction.

"What about him?"

"Oh, the Mud boy? He's just a bonus," Chanell muttered studying her nails. "He along with all your other friends will be undergoing torture such as the Shade... because of you. We want you to feel the misery we did."

Fuck! Why did she let this happen! The Shade was used to sap a persons intelligence until they were mere animals. The pain Artemis would go through would be excruciating. No. Unimaginable.

"Oh," Channel said with a smile on her face "enjoy your stay!"

A/N Please don't kill me guys! I know the chapters are short, but I only get about 5 min on the laptop, because Fanfic has been blocked at school ... and I'm not technically allowed on this site...


	4. Chapter 4 - The open window

"No answer!" Butler said through gritted teeth. This wasn't like Artemis. He would have answered by now. Especially if it was Butler.

"I'm sorry Butler!" Mulch whimpered. He knew exactly what he was thinking.

_If only I had gone with Artemis! _he thought and then he lokked at Mulch.

"One wrong move and you are dead dwarf... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! If you weren't so damn greedy, maybe I could have gone with them! THEY COULD BE DEAD FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" Butler shouted.

Mulch looked away.

...

Holly couldn't bare to look at Artemis in the eyes. He was still in shock about the news of the Shade. He was mortified and Holly pondered over the fact . What could she do! I mean, surely Butler would be ringing their mobiles! Their mobiles...

"I need to go to the toilet," Holly spoke.

"What ever," Marlon said. "It's through there, I will escort you to make sure your not up to no good!"

Holly walked through the building and as she reached the door she allowed herself a small sigh of relief. _So far so good!_

No fairies had human mobiles, only fairy ones. That had been taken of her. That meant she still had a way of contacting Butler!

Answer machine.

Number busy.

"HOLLY!"

"Keep your voice down!" Holly whispered and explained to Butler what was going on.

"I'll let you know when I have a plan," Butler muttered grimly. He hung up.

Holly exited the toilets.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Marlon screamed gripping her arm.

That's when she noticed the open window.


End file.
